


Photo Shoot

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Model Dean Winchester, Nude Model Dean Winchester, Photography, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Nude Model Dean Winchester x Photographer Reader
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Photo Shoot

Photography has always been a passion of your own. You can remember way back when you were in kindergarten and you would take photos of bugs and flowers with the bright pink Barbie camera. That was a long time ago, but it started the flame of a passion for photography. That's continued through high school, college and you have even made it a part time career.

As you progressed through college, your passion changed from photos of nature to people. Sometimes you'd take photos of weddings; of family outings and more; other times you'd take slightly more risque photos.

That's where you met Dean Winchester. He's  _ stunning _ . All of the great photographers and magazine editors want to get a photoshoot with Dean Winchester, and yet, somehow, you keep running into him, both online and in person.

The first time that you'd come across Dean Winchester, you'd tweeted out that you wanted a model, that you had a new camera that you wanted to test out. Dean was quickly in your DMs, offering a few hours of his time. The only thing that he wanted in return was a coffee date.

You agreed, and that photoshoot went stellar. You got a few good shots that would take place on your website. The coffee date went just as well, you learnt a lot about Dean and he quickly became a good friend of yours.

But that's all it would be,  _ friends _ . Dean's a model, after all, he could choose anyone to date and they'd say yes. Those green eyes, the pouty lips and the bowlegs that just made him... perfect.

You're not jealous.  _ Not at all. _ Sure you wouldn't mind dating him, but that’s too unlikely to happen.

Before you get too lost in your own thoughts, you open up Twitter and ask if anyone wants to do a photo shoot, that you're bored and a photo shoot would be something to pass the time.

Of course, most of the replies were tagging Dean Winchester. You ignored them all, in the hopes that it wouldn't come to any fruition.

That didn't happen though. Dean Winchester was in your DMs after a half hour, though you don't actually see it for a lot longer than necessary.

" _ Hey! I see you want a model, how about we do a shoot ;) ;) x _ "

The winky faces completely change the tone of the message. It feels as though Dean might even be flirting.  _ He isn't, he doesn't want you. _

" **Sure, want me to come to you or you to come to me?** " You respond, nothing to suggest anything other than a photoshoot, you leave it up to Dean to make the next move.

" _ I'll come to you, need anyhing with me? _ "

" _ anything* man i hate this fucking phone _ "

You chuckle at the latter message, it brings some amusing images into the back of your mind.

" **Just you :)** " you respond and toss your phone aside. Your apartment is messy, and it's in no state for a photoshoot, less so with Dean freakin' Winchester.

It takes a while, but eventually, it looks relatively tidy, especially when you remember that a few hours earlier there was clothing covering the floor.

A knock at the door jolts you, and your heart leaps as you walk over. Dean Winchester is at the other side of the door with a shit-eating grin on his face and a bottle of wine in his hand.

"Figured we could make some fun out of it too" He chuckled. You invited him in, locking the door behind him. Dean wanders through your apartment, as he has done so many times before. He moves to sit on the sofa, resting the bottle of wine on the table. 

“So, how do you want to do it?” Dean asks, watching as you pick up your camera from the shelf.    
“How do  _ you  _ want to do it?” You ask.    
“Well…” Dean trailed off. He stood up and walked towards you. You looked up to him, watching as he moved closer until you were effectively blocked against the wall by him. You’re not complaining though. At this angle, you can see the scattering of freckles that cover his cheeks. 

His hand reaches up to cup your cheek and a moment later, he’s kissing you. You let your camera fall onto the sofa, pulling Dean closer. He grips your hips, deepening the kiss further.    
“Fuck, (Y/N)...” Dean murmurs. You grip his shirt, and a moment later, you’re dragging him towards your bedroom.

Dean gets onboard quickly and lifts your thighs as he kisses you again. He nudges the bedroom door open. Your back hits your bed as Dean kisses you again and again. His tee finds its way to your bedroom floor, your own tee follows it only a few moments later. There are breathy moans, though you're not entirely sure if they are your own or from Dean. He sits back, his chest heaving as his green eyes meet your own. 

You pull him close, kissing him gently.    
“Fuck” You murmur, taking his hand to unbutton your jeans. Dean looks up to you, asking for consent again.    
“Yeah… I’m sure” You murmur. Dean smiles and eases your jeans off of your body. They land somewhere and a moment later your panties join them. His hand slides down your body while kissing you gently. Your legs part for his hand and Dean grins as he slides one finger through your folds. 

You gasp and moan when he teases you, two fingers dipping in and out.    
“Fuck, Dean...please” You whisper. He grins, nipping along your neck.    
“Have you got a condom?” He asks though he’s not expecting much of an answer with the way he fingers you.    
“Just fuck me” You groan and he nods. He stands up to remove his jeans, dragging his eyes over you.    
“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this” He murmurs, kissing you deeply. He reaches down and lines up.   
“You ready?” He asks, his eyes meeting your own again. You nod, wrapping a leg around his waist. Dean smiles and eases in, watching the way your head falls back against the pillow. He nips a trail along your neck as he slowly builds a rhythm. You don’t try to hide the moans. A hand winds into Dean’s hair, the other hand drags down his back to leave red welts. 

It’s a punishing rhythm that has you moaning. Dean’s biting down over your chest, leaving a littering of bruises. You’re getting hurtled towards that inevitable edge faster than you’d ever experienced before, and Dean noted it. He grinned down to you, kissing you gently.    
“I fuckin’ love you, (Y/N)... So long” He murmurs and kisses you again. You nod, pulling him closer as he hurtles you closer and closer.    
“Fuck, me too” You moan, legs tightening around Dean’s waist as you come with a moan of his name. Dean comes a few moments later, his hips stilling and his head falling to rest on your chest.

It takes a few moments for him to pull out. He falls face first onto the bed beside you and doesn’t move for a while. 

“I meant it… what I said” He murmurs, while slowly turning to face you. It should be uncomfortable, you’re sweaty, sticky and you need to clean up, but with Dean, it feels fine.    
“I… I’ve loved you for a while, (Y/N)” Dean admits. You turn to face him. Unsure of how to proceed, you kiss him gently. Dean smiles slightly, deepening the kiss as he pulls you close. 

Eventually, he stands up and goes to grab a cloth. Once he’s wiped both of you and the cloth is tossed aside, you pull your phone over.    
“Maybe we should take a photo” You giggle.    
“Everyone’s expecting to see some from today” You smile. Dean chuckles and curls close to you. He takes your phone and takes a quick picture of you curled up in his arms, tweeting it before tossing your phone aside. 

“Fuck ‘em, I’m tired” He states, pulling you impossibly close. You smile and pull the duvet over you both. Dean falls asleep relatively quickly, snoring almost silently as he lays in your arms. You don’t sleep though, you seize an opportunity and take a few photos of him sleeping.    
“I swear to God, (Y/N), if I hear one more snap” He mumbles. You chuckle slightly, kissing his forehead.    
“Sorry,” You say, and toss your phone over to the floor. You curl close to Dean, relishing in his warmth for a while until you join him in sleeping. 

You don’t bother to check your phone the next day, you already know that there’s hundreds of replies to your tweets that you don’t care to read. For now, you’re more than content cuddling with Dean, and if the actions become a little more risque, then who’s going to complain? 

After all, the only people who see the photos are yourself and Dean.


End file.
